The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tradescantia, given the name, ‘Sunshine Charm’. Tradescantia is in the family Commelinaceae. This new variety is from a planned breeding cross between Tradescantia Andersoniana Group ‘Blue and Gold’ (an unpatented plant) as the seed parent and Tradescantia Andersoniana Group (an unpatented plant) as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Tradescantia Andersoniana Group ‘Blue and Gold’, the new cultivar has lavender pink flowers rather than blue and a more compact habit. Compared to the pollen parent, Tradescantia Andersoniana Group, the new cultivar has yellow gold to yellow green foliage with single lavender pink flowers rather than double pink flowers and green foliage.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. yellow gold to yellow green foliage,        2. lavender pink flowers,        3. a compact clumping habit,        4. and excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.